Can't Be Really Gone
by ILOVELINKINPARK222
Summary: What did Ginny leave behind after she was killed at her wedding by Draco's father? Her husband, Draco almost forgets.


Can't Really Be Gone  
  
  
A/N: My ficlet!!! It is I think my first Ginny/Draco Fic...there was The Sacrifice, but Draco Died in that Fic....hmm....lets see....no, There was All for Love, although everyone died in that one...er....and guess what? Ginny is dead in this one!! EEK! Why can't Draco and Ginny be alive together!!! Well, Whateva...hope u enjoy.  
  
I don't own Tim McGraw's song Can't Really be gone. I don't own J.K. Rowling's characters, m'kay? I think you peoples know me enough to know that I am not J.K., though I am suspicious of Agivega....LOL  
  
  
  
Draco sat in his living room. His head in his hands, the lights off. One candle was lit on his table. He was crying.  
  
The day before was his wedding. His wedding. He was to be married to Ginny Weasley. But things had gone wrong, very wrong.   
  
They had exchanged vows and rings with no interruptions, but when Draco was cutting his wife's cake, his father had stepped in the door of the Church.  
  
He'd looked up and saw his father, with his wand raised. He stood stock-still. All of the guests, Harry Potter, and by Force the Weasley family. His mother. All that mattered to him. Well, the other Weasley's meant nothing to him. They had only come because they'd known Ginny was happy.   
  
He looked over to the door and saw Ginny's things, the things that her father would be picking up later.  
  
____________________________________________________  
Her hat is hanging by the door  
The one she bought in Mexico  
It blocked the wind, it stopped the rain  
She'd never leave that one  
So she can't be really gone  
_____________________________  
  
He'd spent the last night alone, but not asleep. He would never sleep again. His father had killed his wife, the only person who'd ever made him, happy, made him smile.   
  
He started to walk down the hall to the bedroom, he was going to lay down. But as he walked he tripped on something. It was her shoes. The ones she always wore.  
  
_____________________________________  
The shoes she bought on Christmas Eve  
She laughed and said they called her name  
It's like they're waiting in the hall  
For her to slip them on  
So she can't be really gone  
______________________________  
  
He felt the tears coming and he quickly walked into his bedroom. But, it was too much. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He lit some candles and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought of the good times and his heart clenched. She couldn't be gone. She had to still be here, this had to be a dream.  
  
_______________________  
  
I don't know when she'll come back  
She must intend to come back  
And I've seen the error of my ways  
Don't waste the tears on me  
What more proof do you need  
Just look around the room  
So much of her remains  
____________________________  
  
He rolled over and his side started to hurt. He sat up and looked under him. There, was a hard back book. Her book. Marked with a playing card. She never finished her book.   
  
_________________________  
Her book is lying on the bed  
The two of hearts to mark her page  
Now who could ever walk away at chapter 21  
So she can't be really gone  
_______________________  
  
He threw the book over across the bed and it fell to the floor. He moved to pick it up, when he walked past her drawers. He opened them and pulled out her robes. He pushed them to his face and inhaled the smell of cinnamon and chocolate.   
He placed it down and looked around his bedroom. It still had the feeling of Ginny in it. He might take out her book, her shoes, her clothes, but her spirit would remain.  
  
____________________  
Just look around this room  
So much of her remains  
___________________________  
  
  
He walked up in front of the mirror and stared at himself. He pulled his wand from his pocket.  
  
"I can't live. She left too much undone." He placed his wand at his throat but dropped it as he heard a sound from the next room. He looked over again at her book. He read the title and remembered the last thing Ginny had left him. The title of the book was: "What to Expect During the First Year"   
  
___________________  
Her book is lying on the bed  
The two of hearts to mark her page  
Now who could ever walk away with so much left undone  
So she can't be really gone  
No she can't be really gone  
________________________________  
  
He remembered his daughter. He ran into the next room where his baby was crying. She was the last thing that Draco had to remember his stricken wife. The baby, Georgia. The small baby girl, with shocking red hair, and beautiful brown eyes. He picked her up and held her to him. He inhaled her scent, Cinnamon and Chocolate.  
  
A/n: Ok, you like? Was that sad, Gay or stupid!? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
